


Take me to church

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Anal Sex, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Temptation, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They said that those people who do good things and serves their Gods enters the heaven. But George manages to reach that sacred and holy place. He might be a sinner but he did."We're alone now." he whispered with malicious intent. Knowing that the saints above him are looking and judging the action he'll commit.With the last holiness his heart contains. He wanders inside the church. Searching for the priest. "Dream!" the voice that reverberated inside the brick walls. Voice filled with lust. Ready to grab any chance.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoo I'm taking a bath while this whole church thing struck to my head because i was looping take me to church by hozier the entire fucking week!
> 
> disclaimer!!!
> 
> \- i dont ship dnf nor sexualizes the CC's involved in this fic
> 
> \- if they want this fic down, it's gonna be gone.
> 
> enjoy:]

It is a Sunday morning, the weekend hits hard, and leaving the comfort of your bed isn't a great idea. Well, at least for George. I mean who wouldn't want to have an entire day sleeping and do nothing on a Sunday morning? He curled like a fetus, his position may look as awkward as you may think but he felt more relax and comfortable.

The wind is a bit colder than usual. It made him cover himself up with his thick blanket. But his leisure got cut off. It's earlier than what he anticipated. His mom yelled downstairs, waking him up for breakfast. It's kind of bullshit and really annoying, but he couldn't complain. He lives under his parent's roof, and he is unemployed.

Still, in his pajamas, his messy hair bounces as he takes steps to get downstairs. He saw his mom, preparing the table delicately. The smell of freshly cooked pancakes and melted butter enters his nose. It was mouth-watering for George, he couldn't resist but to start and enjoy his meal. 

"Goodmorning, Georgie. Glad that you finally wake up." His mother greeted him with a sweet tone.

They both took a seat and started to pray. "Bless us, O God. Bless our food and our drink. Since you redeemed us so dearly and delivered us from evil, as you gave us a share in this food so may you give us a share in eternal life."

As he took his first bite. he wonders something is strange. Someone is missing. "Where's Dad? Did he visited the church again?" he asks.

"Yes, Dear. And I heard there's a new priest. By the way, Georgie your Dad and I will go to the church this afternoon. You wanna come?" his mom responded, hoping that her son would consider her.

George's family has a strong fate and devotion to God, and he's pretty much used to it. Unless they force him again to be a seminarian. It happens once in a while and who wanted that? to study? to serve the church and a being you couldn't even see? Hell, he's not even allowed to have a partner if he takes that path. He would rather suck someone's dick than doing that bullshit.

Evening came, George didn't visit the church that day. He heard loud chatter filled with happiness and laughter echoing inside the thin walls, it seems that they're enjoying their precious time. 

It wasn't just George's parents talking but a strange and unfamiliar voice. He's quite uncertain as to who it was but he's sure that he knew every visitor as he always got introduced to them.

A bit of curiosity flow, as he found himself lost in his mind. Attracted to a voice, an angelic one. It's so soft and gentle. It's like a melody entering his ears. He couldn't resist the sudden urge he felt. 

George is pretty picky with the guys he liked. Rarely having crushes. He sets his standard way up high that men wouldn't even be qualified. But this time, a mysterious voice caught him. Letting his heartbeat for him.

He checked, peeking through the tiny space of the stair's handrails. He saw a man wearing a cleric shirt and a black slack. He looks young to be a priest yet George found him seductive. Scanning from top to bottom, seeing every detail from his blond and fluffy hair down to his muscular thighs. The priest's delicate hands lay over their couch. 

"It's so veiny, fuck-" he pauses. Noticing something hard down his pants, a long pulsating piece of meat. He's horny, wanting to wank.

George's imagination runs wild, a subtle wave of curiosity and admiration turned into lust and voluptuousness. Desiring that those hands would touch every part of his body. Choking him. Leaving bruises and scratches on his skin.

The priest's tender red lips would run from his forehead, his neck being marked by purple hickeys that go down to his shaft. Sucking his tip, tongue running on circles on the line of his cock. Tasting the sweet and viscous fluid he produces.

Wanting to worship the priest like a God. Serving him like a toy. A thing he could use for his sexual desire, the thing he could fuck 24/7. Wanting to strip naked. Teasing the man he craves for.

He rubs his crotch, making himself harder each time. He couldn't hold on. "Fuck me." He accidentally moaned, it's so loud that it catches the attention of everyone. Causing him to gain his senses.

"Georgie, you're here! Meet the new city priest, Dream." his mom politely said, erasing the disappointment and embarrassment he caused.

"Hi, Nice to meet you Georgie!" Dream pleaded as he stood up from the couch. giving a hand to George.

"It's George," he corrected, ignoring Dream's hand. "But you can call me baby." He whispered, smirking at him.

A compelling silence blasted, eyes both gazing at each other. His mom's eyebrows furrowed, as disbelief clashes with her mind. His son just flirted with the priest. "Father, I'm sorry. You see my son -" she pauses in shock that the priest interrupted her.

"Mrs. Found, I'm totally fine with it. I do understand the situation and I would love to see George visiting the church anytime soon." he releases a giggle, avoiding any sign of tension. 

"Thank you again for the dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Found. I appreciate it but I need to go now. I'm expecting to see you there Georgie." He pleaded. Heading his way out he turned his head turns back for the last time. Looking into George's eyes.

* * *

Weeks had passed, George visits the church once in a while, still having the adoration and lust for Dream. It's the only way for him to see, hear, and spend time with him.

Even though he couldn't care less and understand any words that are coming out of Dream's sweet lips, his voice still echoes inside his mind. Listening to him gives a weird feeling coming from his stomach.  _ Butterflies _ .

Deep down he knew, he's just lying to himself. Dream wouldn't like him or give him a shot. He's a priest it should be obvious.

He continued listening to the priest's sermon underneath the church high ceilings. Shiny polished marbled floor, reflecting the sunlight's glare coming from the stained glass window.

A subtle wave of joy struck him. He was amused as he looked at the few people the church storied halls contain. "I'm gonna be a seminarian. This is the only way, we can finally be close. Mom was right all along." He whispered to himself.

Loud and long ringing suffused the church, followed by a moment of silence. It's Angelus. He kneeled on a long wooden plank covered in a soft and fluffy cushion. Mimicking the people around him.

Not having an idea, he prayed and begged for the thing he only wished for. "Please- Please. I know you're there. You can hear me. This is my only shot. Let me be with him. If I'm going to hell, I wanted to go with Dream. But let us experience what heaven feels like." he mumbles.

Minutes of good prayers from George passed as people starting to leave the church. He gets up from the pew and started walking towards the altar. He stood there alone, waiting for someone.

George gazes on the Saints figure. Finally locking his eyes on a crucified man. He released a heavy sigh. His brows furrowed as his eyes gently close. He felt a subtle gust. Followed by echoing footsteps, becoming louder each time. 

"Georgie, Why are you still here?" The voice said.

"Father!" George said with surprise and joy. "I was waiting for you, planning to tell you something- I wanted to be a seminarian, like what my mother always wanted." He added.

The priest's eyes widen. He was shocked when he heard those words leaving his mouth. He didn't expect that this will happen after hearing the stories from George's parents.

"That sounds great, I'll get Sapnap to help you." 

* * *

His first day inside the church went smoothly. He got toured inside the church, looking through every room. Familiarizing himself. He even got introduced to the other staff as well as the things he needed to do.

"And that's the end of our tour, George. Hope you didn't miss anything. Don't worry about the other staff here, they might all look intimidating and scary but I promise they're fun to be around with plus they're really nice when you got the chance to know them." Sapnap addresses.

George nodded to him. 

"It's kinda late now, I gotta go. If you have more questions father Dream is inside his room. Don't worry I'll be back here at dusk."

He tapped George's back and headed towards the church wooden gate.

"We're alone now," he whispered with malicious intent. Knowing that the saints above him are looking and judging the action he'll commit.

With the last holiness his heart contains. He wanders inside the church. Searching for the priest. "Dream!" the voice that reverberated inside the brick walls. Voice filled with lust. Ready to grab any chance.

He walks in between the towering pillars. No trace of light besides the moonlight. Entering the sacred halls from the church's window.

George continued calling the priest's name. Being more seductive each time. You can feel it, by the way he breaths. The way it came out of his mouth.

He's there. Standing before Dream's room. George didn't even knock. Twisting the doorknob as quickly as he can. He's thirsty. Craving for a good time.

"Father!" The door blasted. Producing an earsplitting sound.

Dream woke up with annoyance and surprise. 

"Wh- What is happening?- Do you need anything? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night, Georgie."

"I need to confess something father." he pauses. Approaching Dream's bed. "I'm a sinner."

The priest looks at him with concern in his eyes. "Do you want to talk about something? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

George eyes widen. "Anything?" he asks.

The priest nodded. Smiling at him.

"Fuck me." George moaned.

The room's atmosphere changes. The priest's face showed great discomfort. He didn't expect any of this. "Are you fucking crazy George? We're inside this fucking church and you want me to fuck you?" He shouted.

It's a never-racking moment for the priest. But George proceeded anyways. "Yes- I know I'm going to hell. Father, please. Bring heaven to me. Let me experience it. You'll be my God. Let me worship you. Let this bed be my church." 

Still in shock. He felt something down his pants.

"See. Even your dick likes me. You're horny too, don't deny it." He seductively whispered to Dream.

George releases a warm breath against his face. But the priest is still playing hard to get. Pushing him. Trying to avoid any physical contact.

He is determined, he put his face closer than before. Finally tasting the priest's sweet lips. Dream didn't pull back, he wanted this too. He just kept it because he knew the consequences.

They continued. Biting each other's lips. Gently pulling it. Their tongues play, swirling. George unbutton Dream's garment. Slowly kissing his neck down to his chest. Not leaving any spot. "You like that, father?" he moaned.

The priest looks at his eyes with lust. Pulling George's belt. Slowly unzipping his pants. He groaned. "Let me taste that dick." Dream whispered to him.

He sucked it, his head moves forward and backward. He's choking. Eyes tearing up. Dream slaps George's dick against his cheeks. "You like that Georgie?"

His Room gets hotter and hotter. Sweat and moisture keep on rising on their porcelain skin that has now gained a red glow. Both necks are marked by hickeys. "Fuck me- Father."

The priest pulls out his long pulsating cock. Lubricating it with his saliva. Gently pushing it against his tight asshole. George moaned as he felt the priest shaft entering him. It's so big and long he couldn't even take half of it.

George felt his hole burning each time he thrust. Getting closer and closer to heaven. "That's it father, Ugh- I'm so close to reaching heaven. Make me holy. Make this sinner reach that holy place." He moaned loudly.

They continued making love. Switching position. Satisfying one another. Dream grabbed his neck. "Look at me!" He yelled as his horniness rises.

He spat on George's face. "You wanted to worship me? right? Do you see me as your God? Let this God punish you." Spanking his ass until it turns red. The sound satisfies him. He wanted more.

Dream continued. Spanking him. Fucking him harder and harder. George's skin started to bleed but he doesn't care. He's enjoying it.

"You mess with the wrong God, Georgie. You're paying for the trouble you've caused."

"Yes, father. I'm sorry. Punish me more. I deserve more. I beg for no mercy." He pantingly said. It's the same words that echo inside the church's sacred halls.

"Where is George?" Sapnap asks the nun. "Why's the door still open?" he added.

The church nun looks at him with concern. "Father is punishing George in his room. I overheard their conversation."

He quickly ran towards the room. Unsettled and worried. He pressed his ears against the door. Wishing to the Gods above him that George is fine.

"No temptation has overtaken you that is not common to man. God is faithful, and he will not let you be tempted beyond your ability, but with the temptation, he will also provide the way of escape, that you may be able to endure. 1 Corinthians 10:13." The priest yelled to George. Voice brimming with exhaustion and pleasure.

"They must have a tough night." He whispered to himself leaving them behind.

"Father- I'm gonna cum." George moaned as he releases a sticky viscous liquid. He felt the satisfying orgasm. As chill flows at the back of his spine.

The priest continued. Only licking the cum that reaches George's chest up to his head. It tastes wonderful. Shortly after. He signals George. He murmured against his ear. "I'm about to cum." 

Dream drilled down inside his asshole. Injecting his liquid. His cum flows down on George's butt as he pulls his dick out.

At last. He released a sigh of relief. They finally reached the heaven they wanted. It tastes sweet and free. The God Dream serves granted their wish. it was the same heaven, the holy place where sinners don't belong. Sinners like them. 

**Author's Note:**

> my thoughts regarding this fic was- its a pain in the ass. i gotta research church stuff so i can write this as accurately as possible i even asked my online friends lol. n e ways hope u enjoyed my first shot on writing this kind of genre.


End file.
